


A Maniacs Game

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Crying, Dad Spy, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Team Feels, Team as Family, monster oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: The team is trapped in Merasmus Sick Game, forced to face their worse fears. Can the team work together to survive and escape the creature that hunts them? Or will they be trapped in the wizards twisted game forever?





	1. The white room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile but I present to you my first multi chapter story! A quick warning thought, this story might be a bit more graphic then my other ones but don't worry I'll put warnings in the notes for each Chapter!

"Ow! What da hell?" 

"Oi! Watch it! "

"Ack! Sors de mon idiot!"

"IT IS VERY DARK"

"Everybody calm down now! I think I found us a light switch."

There was a slight click and the once pitch black room was flooded with light. The confused Mercs all took in there surroundings, they were in a medium sized room it was empty aside from a small table and a door. Everything was painted an almost blinding white.

Scout ruhbed his head where he had bumped it "Where da help are we?" 

Sniper stood next to him and frowned "I don't know, last thing I remember was that we were setting up for that Halloween party and -Oh" 

The others all looked at him "Oh what?" Scout asked . 

Sniper groaned "It's Halloween right? And who do we always have to deal with on Halloween?" 

The rest of the team let out groans of their own and Soldier raised his hand waving it wildly.

"Oh! Oh! I know the answer to that! Is it Merasmus?" 

Sniper pinched the bridge of his nose "Yes Soldier, it's Merasmus." 

Soldier beamed and Scout shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms.

"So what? We've dealt wit this guy before, we just gotta find him and kick his ass." 

The others all let out a murmur of agreement.

"I suggest we find ourselves a way out of this room first son" Engineer said, glancing around the room.

Scout rose a brow "Uh? We use the door?" 

"Already tried it Lads! And it's locked. " Demo said. 

Sniper rubbed at his face "Wonderful, so were trapped in here?" 

"Heavy could break door down?" Heavy suggest.

"Zhere might not be a need for zhat gentleman" 

The others all turned to where Spy was at the small table, holding what looked like a piece of paper in his hands.

"It appears zhat I may have found ourselves a clue"

They all rushed over, Medic snatching the paper from Spys hands. Earning himself a glare from the frenchman.

"Let me zee zhat, hmmmm" 

Scout peered over the Germans shoulder. 

"So what's it say Doc?"

Medic hushed him, reading the note with furrowed brows.

"It appears to be some sort of riddle."

Scout raised a brow "A riddle? Are you serious? Let me see that"

He plucked the note from Medics gloved hands and Scanned over it reading it out loud.

"How is a raven like a writing desk..? What the fuck does that mean?!" 

" It means.. " Medic said snatching the paper from Scout "Zhat in order to leave zhis room ve have to solve zhis riddle"

Scout through his hands in the air "But it doesn't even make any sense! One of em is a freakin bird and the other is an inanimate object!" 

Medic glared at him "Zhat is the point of a riddle! Zhey are not supposed to make sense!" 

"Well I think thats freakin stupid! " 

They continued to argue back and forth until Heavy spoke.

"Feathers"

The two paused in their bickering to stare at the russian. 

"Feathers?" Scout cocked his head to the side " What's da hell does feathers have ta do wit any a dis? "

Heavy shrugged "Bird has feathers. You write with quill, which is feather. Both has feathers" .

The others blinked. 

"That actually makes sense" Scout muttered. 

Medic clasped his hands together "Brilliant Misha!" 

The doctor approached the closed door, clearing his throat.

"Iz ze answer to za riddle feathers?" 

The door didn't budge.

" Shocking " Scout deadpaned earning a jab in the ribs from Sniper. 

Medic frowned, Turing to the others "Any other ideas?"

Heavys brow furrowed in thought "Heavy...does not know" 

Engineer suddenly snapped his fingers "Ink! A ravens feathers are about as black as Ink, and ya use ink to write with!" 

He quickly approached the door "Is da answer Ink? Like Inky feathers?" 

The door remained silent. 

Scout sighed "Guess were freakin stuck in-" 

The door suddenly creaked open, revealing a narrow hallway swallowed in darkness. "

"-Here, holy shit it worked" 

Demo cheered good clapping the two men on the back "Way ta go lads!" 

Engineer squinted slightly attempting to at least make out something in the dark hallway, but he was nothing but pitch black darkness. He sighed.

"Any of y'all got a flashlight or sumthin?" 

There was a collection of head shakes when Pyro let out a muffled noise. Pulling out a lighter he flicked it on, creating a small orange flame that out off just enough light to allow them to see. 

Engineer beamed "Way ta be resourceful firebug" 

Together the team of mercs turned their attention to the dark hallway.

Scout frowned "Man I really don't like da look of that, what if it's a trap of sumthin?" 

Spy took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out a stream of smoke "For once I agree with Scout, zhis whole thing haz felt...off. Like we are being toyed with" 

Medic sighed "Either vay, there iz clearly no where else for us to go. I say we just take our chances" 

Spy pursed his lips slightly and Scout stepped closer to Sniper. 

With Pyro leading the way with the lighter the others trailing close behind them, together they made their way down the dark and seemingly endless hallway.

"Oh man this is fuckin creepy" Scout muttered out loud to himself.

Sniper felt him step closer to his side and grip at his arm, he reached out to find the boy's shoulder and give him what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. For awhile they walked in silence. Suddenly there a loud creaking sound echoed through the hall. 

Everyone froze, tensing up and straining to hear the sound again.

"What da hell was that?" Scout whispered , now practically hugging Snipers arm. 

The listened again for the noise, and after a few moments of silence Spy spoke.

"Whatever it was, it iz now gone-" 

There was another loud creaking noise followed by the sounds of cracking and the groans of bending metal. Spy and Scout both let out yells of surprise. And Sniper felt Scout slip from his grasp, he desperately tried to grab for him but he only managed to snag a hold of him for a second before he slipped out of his grasp.

"Scout! Spook!" Sniper cried over the confused yelling of his teammates .

"Nobody move! The lighter! Where the hell is the lighter!?" Engineer cried over the yelling , shutting the rest of them up as they scrambled to flick the lighter on.

With a click the hallway was a lot with the faint glow of the lighter, revealing a medium sized hole from where the floor had collapsed. Spy and Scout were no where to be seen. 

Sniper glanced down at his hand, in his grasp he held some of Scouts bandages. 

"Shit Shit Shit! They fuckin fell in!" Sniper cursed. 

Engineer held up his hands "Easy now, best not panic." 

He cupped his hands over his mouth calling out to the two, his voice echoing from the hole. They got no answer in return only silence. 

Sniper cursed "Bloody hell! This is just great! Now where separated and they could be bloody dead for all we know!" 

Medic placed a calming hand on the others shoulder "Easy herr Sniper, I'm sure they are fine. And zhey have eachother, Spy is smart and I'm sure he'll look after Scout." 

Sniper frowned gripping the bandages tightly "He was right bloody there, slipped right outta my grasp" 

Medic gave his shoulder another squeeze before he turned back to the others "We should hurry and find a way out of this hallway, we don't know if the rest of it will collapse as well."

He turned to Heavy "Can you make it over the hole?" At Heavys nod he continued " Let us find a way out of here ja? " 

Snipers gaze lingered over the hole in the floor and he sighed gripping the bandages tightly in his hand.

As soon as they found them, Sniper was never letting the kid leave his sight again.  
**************************  
Scout didn't know where he was, all he knows is that his head and ankle hurt really freakin bad and that he was wet. He squinted into the dark. 

"Hello? Snipes?.....Spy?...Anyone?" 

He felt his heart beat quicken when he received no answer, was he alone? All he remembered was calling real car and then waking up. A sudden movement in the dark and splashing of water alerted him of somethings presence. He tensed.

"Hello?" 

There was a slight groan and a few curses in french. Scout felt him heart swell with relief, so he wasn't alone!

"Spy! Holy shit is that you?"

There was a few more curses "Scout?" The familiar French accent echoed in the room.

Scout laughed slightly in relief "Spy! Yeah it's me! Man am I glad your here, I thought I was by myself."

Scout squinted in the dark trying to pin point the others location "Hey,where are ya? I can't see nothin." 

Spy grunted "Hold on second" there was some more splashing of water as Spy moved around and then a click of a lighter . Orange light filled the room as Scout blinked a few times to adjust his eyes, he could make out Spy who was a few feet away from where he had landed.

"Oh hey, you got a lighter. Nice" 

Spy hummed, standing up from the water he brushed himself off. Scowling at his now ruined suit. 

"Are you alright Scout?" 

Scout began to stand up himself "Yeah I'm fine-" he cut himself off with a yelp of pain as hot flashes of painpain explode from his ankle and ran up his leg. He fell back onto the ground with a splash. 

Spy was at his side in seconds "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Scout groaned "Aw man, I...I think my ankles broken" 

Spy cursed as he surveyed their surroundings "Ve need to find a way out of here"

A stab of panicking ran through Scouts body "You...You ain't gonna leave me here by myself are you Spy?" 

The Frenchmen didn't answer and Scout felt a lump form in his throat "Spy..?" 

The Assassin seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and turned to the younger. 

"I apologize, I thought I saw...nevermind. But do not worry Fills, I will not leave you behind" 

Scout relaxed "Oh thank god" 

Spy hummed racking his mind for ideas, suddenly he crouched next the the runner. 

"Here, get on my back. I guess I vill have to carry you until we find ze others" 

Scout didn't write and allowed himself to climb into Spys back, who lifted him with a slight grunt. 

Carrying him would be easy, considering the boy weight about as much as a wet napkin.

Together the two made their way through the dark, water slashing whenever they took a step. Scout holding the lighter in one hand. While the other was wrapped around Spys neck. Resting his chin on the others shoulder, Spy could feel the others chest rise and fall against his back. 

Suddenly Spy felt Scout tense, tightening his trip on him. 

"Spy..Spy stop movin" he whispered urgently.

Spy stopped moving instantly "What iz it?"

Scout hushed him "Listen!" 

Spy remained silent, listening for whatever it was Scout wanted him to hear.

When he heard it. 

The sound of splashing water, like someone was carefully warding through the murky liquid.

"Spy" Scout whispered , as Spy tightening his grip on the younger.

"I think there's something in here"


	2. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap two hear we go!
> 
> Also just a quick note, I really hate chapter one like I just ajejtkghksjs. 
> 
> I've kinda taken a slightly different change for this fic, like I'm gonna do a facing ur worse fear fic, but its gonna be a bit darker n stuff. Which seems strange when compared to all of my other fics that are fluffy. 
> 
> This fic however is going to be quite dark when compared to my other fics. But I do plan to have a happy ending

Spies feet splashed against the dirty water and he frantically pumped his legs forward, he could feel Scouts heartbeat begin to quicken as he clung to the other for dear life. 

His lungs burned and his legs screamed at him to slow down but he knew he couldn't, for in fear that whatever was chasing them would catch up. 

Scout had buried his face in his shoulder and Spy could feel him muttering to himself. 

They had been running for awhile now so they had to be close to an exit, they were almost there. Just a little further.

The sound of hissing filled his ears as what felt like smoke began to fill his lungs choking him. He could here Scout hacking out his lungs as well. The smoke made it harder to breath and therefore harder to run. His vision blurred as blood pounded in his ears.

Something tripped him and felt himself fall and his grip on Scout loosening. The last thing he heard was Scouts desperate gasps for air.

And then everything went black.  
********************  
The team walked in almost complete silence. No one wanted to speak, the weight of what had happened too their two missing frames still hung heavy. Sniper didn't know how long they had been walking for, the dark hallway a lit with only the small orange light the flame of Pyros lighter have off, seemed to be endless. And the fear of more of the floor collapsing still lingered with the other men.

Sniper was worried about what had become of his two teammates, and he wasn't the only one. They had no way of knowing what had become of them or if they were even alive. 

To Sniper this whole thing felt.....off.

They had dealt with Merasmus games before but they had never carried the uneasy atmosphere that this so called game carried now. 

When they had first started the "game" in the white room, Sniper was sure that this was going to be another one of the wizards stupidly ridiculous challenges. And his beliefs were further strengthened with that stupid riddle they were forced to solve. 

But maybe Spy had been write when he spoke of the thought of being toyed with. Was the wizard simply toying with them? Had the riddle been a way giving them a sense of ease, that this was just going to be another stupid game? 

Sniper didn't know and thinking about made his head hurt. All he knew was that he didn't like any of this, and he was going to enjoy it when he finally got to put a bullet through the wizards head. 

While deep in his thoughts he had slowed down his pace without realizing it and a gap was beginning to form between him and the rest of the team. His attention was brought to this when Heavy spoke.

"We are beginning to fall behind friend Sniper" 

His voice was a low rumble that seemed to echo off the walls, and it snapped Sniper to reality. He murmured an apology and began quickening his pace to catch up when Heavy placed a large hand upon the lanky man's shoulder. 

"Sniper is worried about friends no?" 

Sniper sighed, his shoulders drooping. "Yeah, Spy is a resourceful guy but Scout..well you know how the kid is. I worry for em" 

Heavy gave a nod, his gaze lowering "Heavy should have tried to stop friends from falling, Should have grabbed them. Am sorry." 

Snipers gaze softened as he patted the others larger hand with his own "Nah it ain't yer fault mate, I'm just...I care about the kid ya know? He's like my little brother." 

Heavy gave a frim nod "Leetle Scout is like baby brother no?" 

Sniper smiled soflty, ready to say more when he suddenly ran into Soldier who had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Sniper braced himself against Heavy to keep himself from falling and he glare at the Soldier.

"Bloody hell Mate, what in the hell are ya stoppin fer?" 

Soldier turned to him and Sniper could just make out him gesturing to the front. 

"It appears we have hit a dead end men!" 

" It's not a dead end! " Engineer called from the front "It's a door" 

Sniper peered over Soldier's shoulder with ease, in front of them was a moldy wooden door. Just barely visible in the lighters light. He heard Demo groan.

"Please tell me tha we don't have ta solve anotha riddle lad?" 

Engineer shook his head "Nah, this one's unlocked"

There was some grunting from the texan and then the door swung open, faint light filling the once pitch black hallway. From what he could see, the room was painted a dark grey. 

"Whelp" Engineer muttered "It's better then standin in this here hallway" 

As they began the file into the room, Sniper shook his head.

"I don't like this, it all seems too much unlike Merasmus"

Heavy gave a fumble of agreement behind him "It all seems...off" 

Sniper snorted, "You could say that again."

When he finally stepped into the mood smelling room Sniper had to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the sudden light. He shivered slightly, rubbing his arms. The room was unnaturally cold compared to the warmth of the other rooms. 

He took in his surroundings, like the other room they had woken up in. This one was nearly empty, aside from a wooden table that was pushed up against the wall. 

Engineer approached it and like before there was another piece of paper. He watched Engineers brows furrow as he read it to himself and out loud to the others.

"The game had begun?" 

Sniper frowned "Game? What Game-" 

He was cut off when a hissing noise filled the room as a thick green smoke began to fill the room. 

Sniper broke into a fit of coughing when the smoke filled his lungs burning them, and he wasn't the only one. The smoke seemed to even affect Pyro in his suit. 

Sniper felt his vision blur as he stumbled forward, collapsing. The last thing he heard was the hissing of smoke and the sounds of the rest of his teams coughing as he fell to the floor. Everything going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaah chap 2 done. 
> 
> I'm thinking about changing chap 1 idk I just really don't like it :/


	3. Eye's in the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay Chap 3
> 
> In this chap is when it starts getting a bit spoopy and dark.
> 
> And I admit I kinda had fun with the chap, messing with the mercs fears and stuff.

The first thing Sniper registered when he woke up was the feeling of being watched.

He sat up quickly, coughing and surveying his surroundings. 

He was alone, his friends nowhere to be found. He readjusted his aviators from where they had slipped down his face. He stood up, brushing himself off. He made his way down the short hallway coming to a plain grey door. He glanced behind him, every nerve and instinct in his body going haywire. He couldn't shake the feeling. That horrible feeling of being watched and having every single move you make be judged. 

He shook his head, this place was driving him crazy. He needed to find his friends.

He grasped the rusty doorknob which felt gross and rough to the touch, he shuddered and nearly pulled his hand away. Regaining his senses, he turned the knob. Pushing open the door and stepping inside.

The first thing he noticed was the eyes.

Hundreds and hundreds of bloodshot, cold dead eyes. Covering the walls, ceiling, even the damn floor. 

Every single one of them staring intently at Sniper, watching him, judging him. 

For a few seconds, Sniper was frozen with fear. Before adrenaline kicked in and he whipped around to leave....But the door was gone. In its place were more eye's, hundreds more. Staring at him. 

Sniper stumbled away falling to the ground, gripping his head in his hands he shut his eyes tightly. Trying to ignore the burning feeling of the eyes scrutinizing gaze.

He could still see them.

Even when he closed his eyes he could still fucking see them. It was like the image had been burned into his mind. His hands found their way to his face, palms pressing harshly against his eyes. So hard that he saw white spots doting his vision. But he didn't care, anything to rid the sight of all of those eyes from his mind.

But alas, it didn't work. He could still fucking see them. He was trapped. Trapped with all of these fucking eyes, judging him. It was like they were mocking him and Sniper could swear they were laughing at him. He shook his head.

"No,No, No" he moaned "Leave me alone" 

It was like he was back at school, the eyes of his peers watching his every move as he was forced to stand in front of the class. Laughing at him as he fumbled over his words, taunting him. 

He would never forget all of those eyes.

"Leave me alone" he whimpered. And then louder "Leave me alone!" 

He was almost screaming now but he didn't care, he dug his nails into the side of his head tugging at his hair.

There had to be a way out.

A door, he remembered a eoor. For a split second when he walked in the room he had seen it, he had completely forgotten about it up until now. 

Keeping his eyes squeezed shut he took a shaky step forward, knees shaking. He kept a arm held out in front of him as he took another step, and another.

Finally he stopped in what he thought was the center of the room, he didn't know exactly where the door was located. In order to find it He was going to have to open his eyes. 

He took a deep shaky breath, and then snapped his eyes opened. Catching eight of the door he ran for it, gripping the knob he gave it a violent turn and swing the door open. 

The last thing he saw were the eyes glaring at him, bloodshot and angrier then ever, and then he dived through the door salmon it shut behind him.  
***********************  
Scout was alone. 

He could guess this much while he surveyed his surroundings from where he had woken up leaning against a wall. The last thing he remembered was riding on Spies back, hadn't they been running from something? Where was he anyway?

He tried to stand up but his broken ankle prevented him from doing so, so he was stuck. And all he could do was sit here and hope that someone, hopefully on of his friends, comes along and finds him. 

A movement out of the corner of his eyes caused him to snap to attention. He squinted his eyes in the dim lighting of the room.

Was that..? It was! 

Scouts heart soared with relief when he made out the moving figure to be Sniper, so he wasn't alone! He excitedly opened his mouth to call out to his friend.

Nothing came out.

Confused he tried again with the same result, no noise to sound. Just silence, it was like something had caught in his throat enabling him from speaking. He watched as his friends continued to walk further away, panic starting to settle in. He tried one last time to call out to his friend, to draw his attention towards him.

When he saw it. 

The black twisted grotesque figure, what could only be deemed the title of monster. It's long thin and burnt arms reached out in front of it, clawed hands reaching out towards something.

Towards Sniper.

Scout tried desperately to warn his friend, tried to strain his vocal cords to make a sound. And he would have screamed himself hoarse if he could. Be no matter what he couldn't force himself to make a noise no matter how hard he strained.

He tried to reach out to his friend calling into his side and sending stabs of pain up his leg, he was crying now. Silent tears falling from his eyes a dripping onto the dirty floor. 

His attempts at warning his friend were futile as he watched the creature grab him from behind. He's tightly shut his eyes, but he could still hear everything. The sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing, the screams.

"Oh god" Scout thought as he used silent tears "Oh god not Snipes, not him, anyone but him" 

Not Snipes, the man who had taken him under his wing. Who had become almost a role model for Scout. Who Scout had begun to see as an older brother of sorts. But now he was gone, and it was all Scouts fault. 

As he curled up trembling on the floor he felt it, a pressure in his chest. Growing with each passing second. Filling his lungs with air, Scout opened his mouth.

And screamed.  
****************  
Sniper yelped as his chin bumped the hard floor, he immediately shut his eyes expecting to see those eyes again.y

After a moment, he slowly opened his eyes. He was meet not with eyes, thank god, but with moldy grey walls instead. He sighed with relief, feeling himself relax. He stood up rubbing at his chin, taking in his surroundings. This place at least seemed normal, the again Sniper didn't know what to expect from this hell hole anymore.

He was just about to start searching for a way out when he heard a loud terrified Scream that made his blood turn to ice. 

He recognized that voice.

"Scout!" He cried out. Taking off in the direction scream had come from, if he had been scared before he was petrified now. Who knows what sort of horrors the kid was going through, perhaps he was suffering the same fate he had. 

Every protective instinct in him screamed to find the kid right away so he forced his already sore legs to move faster. Finally he turned a hard corner and found the kid.

He was laying on his side, curled up in a ball and Sniper noticed that his ankle was pointed in an odd angle. Obviously broken, the kid was still screaming his lungs out when Sniper knelt down at his side.

Scout harshly pushed him away, screaming himself hoarse "No! Get away from me!" 

Sniper hastily grabbed at the kids hands " Easy kid! Easy! It's me Sniper" 

The kid stopped mid scream, hiccuping he cracked opened a single fear filled bloodshot eye. Snipers mind briefly flashed back to the eye filled room but he shook it off. 

The kid stared at him, speaking in a quiet voice "S-Snipes?"

Sniper gave the kid a small smile "In the flesh and blood" 

The kid simply stared at him wide eyed and Sniper was about to ask him if he was okay when the kid launched himself at the Australian, forcing Sniper on his back. 

The boy hugged him tightly gripping his shirt and sobbing into his chest, Sniper could just barely make out what he was trying to say between choked sobs.

"O-O-Oh g-god S-Snipes, I-I thought you w-were d-dead! T-That thing! I-I tried ta warn ya b-but I couldn't! I-I.." 

The poor boy broke off into more heavy sobs, completely soaking Snipers shirt. But the aussie could care less. 

He carefully wrapped his arms around the boy holding him gently but firmly, cooing softly in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"Easy Roo, easy love. It's alright, whateva you saw wasn't real, I'm right here" 

The boy simply clutched onto him tighter, Snipers, as Engie would call them, parental instincts where going haywire. And he was overcome with the urge to protect the kid. 

Finally after what felt like hours, the kid calmed down. Pulling his face away from his chest but keeping his grip on the others spoke he wiped his eyes with the back of his bandaged hand.

Sniper offered him a smile "It's good ta see ya roo, thought I lost ya back there in that hallway when the floor collapsed."

Scout have a small smile in return sniffing "Y-Yeah, Man that was scary. I thought I was alone, luckily Spy-"

The boy stopped mid sentence, face going starch white. Sniper frowned.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

Scout fearfully gripped at Snipers shirt eyes widened in panic "I....I think it took him"

Sniper frowned in confusion "Who? What took who?"

"Spy" Scout whispered urgently " That..That thing! That I saw get you! I...I think it took Spy! "

Sniper had no idea what the kid was talking about but he gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze "Easy kid, just breath. We'll find Spy, along with the other's."

He stood up, picking Scout up bridal style. Scout whimpered slightly at the pain in his leg and Snipers grip tightened.

"Come on roo" Sniper said.

"Let's to find the others"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to find out what happened to Spy, alongside the other's.


	4. Of Machines and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4 lets go
> 
> *Quick warning* this chapter does contain some blood n stuff

Engineer was awoken to the familiar smell of metal and motor oil.

He opened his eyes, sitting up with a groan rubbing his sore head with his human hand. He realized with a start that Gunslinger was missing leaving him with just one hand and a stump. He blinked at rubbed his human hand through his hair, taking in his surroundings. 

He had woken up in a dimly lit room, as he looked around his eyes landed on a rusted door. It looked like the handle would break off of us touched it. He stood up, dusting himself off he made his way over towards the door. Seeing as it seemed to be his only way out. 

Gripping the handle he pushed it down, pulling open the door with a click. He stepped inside.

The strong smell of metal hit him instantly as the door closed behind him with a slam, he would have jumped if he had not been memorized.

Inside the room was filled with machinery, almost like his workshop back at the base and Engineer couldn't help but feel right at home. His eyes traveled the room with wonder when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He turned to find Gunslinger, his robotic hand gripping the likes of a lever. Curious he approached it, and after removing Gunslinger and placing it back into its rightful place he observed the lever with curiosity. And after a quick glance around the room, decided that the only thing left to do was the five the lever a pull and see what happens. So he gripped the lever firmly in his hand.

And pulled.   
********************  
When Spy woke up he couldn't breath.

He sat up quickly, coughing and hacking out his lungs in a desperate attempt to clear his throat so he could breath.He was then made aware of the thick black Smoke that was quickly filling the room.

And his lungs.

He scrambled to stand hoping to find cleaner air but he was only made with the same black Smoke that burned his eyes and filled his lungs making it impossible to breath. He doubled over, coughing and hacking and he was sure that it this continued he would hack up a lung. 

He felt like he was drowning, the smoke metering his body and filling his lungs making it impossible for them to take in the oxygen he so desperately needed. He blinked back tears as he eyes watered and burned from the smoke. 

He needed to get out of this damn room. 

He straightened the best he could, blinded by the smoke stumbling through the room feeling the walls for any sort of exit. Suddenly his hand brushed against something sticking out of the wall. 

A doorknob!

He grasped it in his hand and gave it a hard turn.

Nothing, the door didn't budge. 

He tried again, desperately trying to open the door. Weakly smacking with his hands. 

"Please" he choked out "Please"

He slid to the ground wheezing and coughing, his head hurt and he felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. He slid down to the floor leaning his head against the door. His vision blurry, he could feel himself slipping into unconscious. 

And then he heard it. 

Footsteps! Coming from the other side of the door. He could almost hear voices if he strained hard enough. 

He frantically banged on the door, kicked it. He would have helped if he could but his sore throat enabled him from doing so. 

"Help!" He croaked out " Please! " 

The footsteps paused and then returned louder and faster this time, the voices became clearer.

"What da hell was that?" 

" I don't know roo, but take a look at that smoke comin from the crack in the door " 

Spies heart soared, someone was on the other side of this door! He banged again weaker this time. His strength fading with each passing second.

"Please! Help me....The door...is locked..." His words were slurred with both his accent and fading conscious .

The voices on the other side of the door returned frantic this time. 

"Spook! Bloody Hell! Is that you?! Hold on , I'm comin in" 

He heard the doorknob rattle and then cursing. 

"Dammit! The door is locked!" 

The rattling returned and was followed by loud thuds as something hit the door over and over again. 

Spies eyes began to slip close.

"Je suis tellement fatigué... " 

The banging continued, more frantic this time. 

And then the door burst open, hands frantically grabbing him pulling him from the room.  
*************************  
Nothing happened at first when Engineer pulled the lever. 

And then came the noise. 

A loud horrid screeching noise, the sound of metal scrapping together. Engineer flinched and covered his ears in an attempt to block out the deafening noise. 

And then came the screaming. 

Horrible pain filled screams, different from the ones he was so used to hearing on the battlefield. These were screams of terror, of pain. They were almost animalistic in a sense. And not even by covering his ears could be block out the screams. And the worse part is.

They seemed to be coming from inside of the machine itself.

His hand reached out to grasp the lever almost instinctively, after a few tugs the lever was pushed back to its original position. And after a few more seconds of the horrible noise, it died out. Leaving only silence and the ringing in Engineers ears. 

He waited a moment too scared to look back, before he slowly opened his eyes. Turing to look back at the machinery. 

His breath caught in his throat when he noticed the dark blood that had begun to see from the gears on the machines and too the floor, mixing with the rust. What was even worse was what was caught in the gears.

It was the mangled remains of Spy, body badly broken and twisted in a grotesque manner. Nausea hit him, threatening to empty to contents of his stomach. He's brought a hand to cover his mouth only to quickly pull it away in horror. 

His hands were covered in blood.

"Our blood iz on your handz Mom ami.." 

Engineer jerked his head up to look back at the mangled corpse of Spy, who wasn't as dead as he had previously thought.

"S-Spy...I-I don't" 

The assassins crushed skull rolled loosely on his shoulders as thought it would fall off in any Second, he gave a horrible lopsided grin. 

"Oh Monsieur Engineer, it was you who pulled that lever. It was your machine that did this" 

Engineer took a step back, tears forming in his eyes. 

"N-No! I..I didn't know-!" 

Sure he had never always gotten along with Spy, but he had never wanted to hurt him. Especially like this. 

The mangled corpse have a gurgled laugh.

"It's all your fault Engineer, all your fault" 

Engineer continued to back away his eyes traveling the room in horror, in the machines gears he could make out Snipers crushed aviators, Soldiers helmet, Scouts bandaged hand.

"Oh god" he muttered "Oh god" 

He bent over and let lose the contents of his stomach, the Spies cruel laughter echoing off the walls.

"Your fault, Your fault!"

His back hit the wall, and something jabbed him in the back. A doorknob.

He desperately latched onto it. The spies laughter becoming louder with each passing second, until finally the the door burst opened Engineer tumbling out of the room. Shutting the door behind him and cutting off the spies cruel laughter.

He sat there leaning against the door panting, he glanced down at his hands.

The blood was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap four complete 
> 
> This one was a bit more bloody then the last one. And I'm pretty sure that this is a violent as it's gunna get 
> 
> Anyway see u guys later


	5. Pitch black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye chapter 5!

When Demo woke up, it was in darkness.

He glanced around from his position on the grimy floor, or at least he tried too.

Everywhere he looked was swallowed in darkness, so thick that he couldn't even see his own hand when he held it in front of his face. 

He wasn't used to this kind of darkness and it unnerved him. He blinked a few times to try and adjust his eyes to the darkness. Nothing. It was like the room had been covered in black paint.

“Bloody hell” 

He stood up on uncertain legs, making a decision he took a small step floor for once thankful he wasn't blindly drunk.

The floor felt sturdy enough under his feet so he took another step forward and then another. Keeping his hand out in front of him to help aid him in his search for a way out. 

His hand suddenly hit something solid and he yelped pulling his hand away. The wall had felt wet and sticky against his hand. He wiped his hands on his shirt. Reaching out to touch to wall once more, shuddering at the feeling.

He had no choice but to follow the way if he wanted to find a way out of this place.

Keeping as much as his hand off of the wall as possible, he began his slow journey. 

For awhile he walked an uncertain pace in silence, broken only by the sound of dripping water. 

Then something coughed. 

Demo paused in his tracks immediately, turning around to search the darkness for some sign of movement. Nothing.

“Ello?” He called out “is anyone there?” 

No response, and then the thing growled. Closer this time.

Demo tensed instantly.

He suddenly wasn't so alone.

****************************  
When Spy came to the first thing he became aware of was voices.

“Y-Ya think he's dead?” 

“ Nah, damn spooks tougher than tha” 

He groaned, his throat felt as though it was on fire. The voices returned.

“Oh hey! He's wakin up!” 

“Told ya he wasn't dead”

He slowly opened his eyes wincing at the sudden un welcomed brightness from the overhead lights. He came face to face with Sniper.

“Mornin there Spook, we were gettin kinda worried that you wouldn't wake up”

Spy coughed “Mundy, nous sommes où?” 

His voice came out as a rasp, voice slurred with both accent and drowsiness. Sniper pursed his lips.

“Uh, english Mate” 

Spy cleared his throat, sitting up with a slight groan. Sniper placing a hand on his back to keep him steady.

“Apologizes, i asked if by any chance you know where ze hell ve are?” 

Sniper shook his head “ I'd tell ya if I knew Mate, i have no idea where we are.”

He gestured to the person just behind him “ I had just came across Scout when we heard ya bangin and yellin in that room” 

Scout gave a slight wave, Spy was surprised to see him so quiet. 

Spy sighed “That still doesn't explain what ze hell we are doing ere in ze first place” 

Sniper stood, offering the frenchmen his hand. Who after a moments of hesitation took it. Using it to help him stand.

“We think we might be here for anotha one of Merasmus games, like he's forcin us to hallucinate all these horrible things” 

Spy rubbed at his throat“I assure you zhat what I experienced was no hallucination” 

Sniper shrugged kneeling down to allow Scout to climb on his back, Spy had forgotten about the boy's broken ankle.

“ I assume that it's different fer each person, we aren't quite sure yet” 

Spy pursed his lips “ I assume that you both had your own…..experiences” 

Sniper noticeable paled and Scout full on flinched. 

Spy frowned “I assume zhat is a yes?” 

Scout buried his face in Snipers shoulder, letting out a whine. Sniper sighed.

“It's….best if we don't talk about it” 

Spy did his best to hide his concern, but still failed nonetheless

“Would zhis mean zhat our other colleagues would be experiencing ze same fate?”

Sniper pursed his lips “ Yer right, I think we need ta hurry and find the rest of the team and get the hell ojt of here-” 

The sound of footsteps approaching drew all of their attentions.

Spy tensed reaching for his knife out of instinct.

“What was zhat?”

Sniper narrowed his eyes “I don't know” 

He handed Scout over to Spy, the frenchmen allowing the boston to lean on him for support. 

“Here, take the kid” 

The aussie reached to his belt, pulling out his hunting knife. Carefully he raised the knife above his head he rushed around the corner coming face to face with the thing preparing to strike.

Engineer held out his hands, jumping and flinching.

“Woah woah woah! Easy now!”

Sniper dropped the knife in surprise “Engie? Holy Hell ya scared the crap outta us!” 

The taller man reached forward and pulled the texan in for a quick hug. Grinning at him when he pulled away.

“It's good ta see ya hard hat”

Engineer laughed slightly, clasping the man on the shoulder.

“It's ta see ya too aussie, in fact it's good ta see anyone around here. Thought I was alone” 

Sniper frowned “ Ya mean ya haven't seen any of the other's?”

Engineer shook his head “ No...well..” 

The texan trailed off and then shook his head again “No...No I haven't seen anyone” 

The man back turned to Sniper,hopeful “ Have you?”

Snipers mood brightened instantly “Yeah” he gestured behind him “Found da kid and spook not too long ago”

The engineer relaxed at the mention of the two, though he did briefly flinch when Spy was mentioned. 

Sniper made a gesture for Engineer to follow him, the two returned back to where Spy and Scout sat.

Scout lit up upon seeing Engineer with Sniper, he grinned.

“Engie!”

Spy glanced up and smiled slightly, walking over and clasping him on the back. 

“It iz good to see you mon ami”

Engineer beamed and much to Spies surprise, brought the frenchmen in for a hug. The frenchmen a bit awkwardly patting him on the back. A yelp of surprise interrupted their little moment. Scout had made an attempt to stand up hurting his ankle in the process.

Spy glared at him “Do not stand on your bad ankle! You will make it worse! Sit down!”

Scout did the Scout thing to do and chose to ignore Spy, instead he limped over to Engineer. Hugging the texan burying his face in his shoulder while simultaneously leaning on him for support. 

Engineer, who could tell the kid was shakin up by something, hugged the runner back, holding his arm to keep him from falling over. 

He turned to Sniper, still hugging the kid. 

“So ya haven't seen anyone else?” 

Sniper shook his head “Nope, just these two. Though I suggest we find them before-”

A sudden muffled and all to familiar scream echoed through the hall. 

They all tensed and Engineer visibly paled.

“Pyro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Next chapter we'll see what happened to Pyro.


	6. Black waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! Anyway, hope u enjoy!

Pyro really hated water.

And yet here he sat surrounded by it.

He glance around his surroundings, curled up in a ball and peering over the edge of the small wooden boat the bobbed gently back and forth in the water.

It made him sick.

He doesn't remember how he got here, last thing he did remember was standing next to Engie and then waking up here.

He whimpered softly.

He missed Engie, he wanted Engie or Scout or anybody. Really he just wanted a hug.

He hopped they were okay.

A sudden splashing in the water near the side of the boat startled him.

Curiously he peered over the edge into the pitch black water. Something moved.

And he screamed.  
****************  
Heavy's head Hurt.

More than when he had to deal with his often very loud teammates.

He sat up, rubbing his head and observing his surroundings. For the most part he seemed to be alone.

He stood up to his full towering height, the room was big enough to where he could move around comfortably and not bang his head on the ceiling.

He wandered for a bit, looking for some sort of sign that he wasn't alone.

It didn't take him long to come to a door, and after a moment of hesitation he gripped the handle with his large hand and pulled the door open.

The room was a mess.

I looked as Though an earthquakes had happened in the room itself. The most notable being the large pile of debris in the far corner of the room. I looked like the wall and ceiling had collapsed. Leaving large holes in its place.

He took a cautioned step into the room, testing to see if the rest of the floor was as weak and if it could hold his weight.

It seemed to hold so Heavy continued forward, taking each step carefully.

Suddenly something moved from underneath the pile of rubble.

Heavy tensed, listening intently for the noise again. Something from under the pile moved once more, letting out a moan of pain.

Heavy felt his heart drop.

“Doctor!” Heavy cried.

He rushed over to the pile of rubble, no longer cautions of his steps. He came to a stop in front of the pile,dropping to his knees in front of the pile he peered underneath it.

“Doctor! Are you alright?”

His only response was another groan of pain, he cursed in his native tongue.

“Do not worry Doctor! I will get you out!”

He crouched down, grasping at one of the beams. With a loud grunt he attempted to lift the beam.

Nothing.

The beam didn't even budge.

Heavy growled out in frustration, attempting to lift the beam once more.

Still Nothing.

Heavy let out a yell of frustration, letting go of the beam he stood up. Rubbing his face with his hands.

“Heavy”

Heavy's head snapped up, to stare in surprise at the pile of debris. He quickly scrambled to his knees to peer under it.

“Doctor! Are you okay?”

A dark chuckle came from under the debris.

“ Oh Herr Heavy, you can't do it can you?”

Heavy blinked in surprise “What? What is Doctor talking about?”

Another laugh, harsher this time.

“You can't lift it, not even to save me? How pathetic”

Heavy's throat tightened “Do not say that Doctor, I will get you out of there.”

“Oh Herr Heavy”

The trapped Doctor let out a sympathetic croon

“You are just not strong enough”

A loud creaking and groaning noise filled the room, as the floor seemed to crumble underneath the russians feet.

Heavy cried out, as he fell. Deeper into the darkness.

************************  
Three pairs of footsteps quickly made their way down the hall. 

“Jesus Engie! Slow down!”

The shorter man was running at top spead, and Sniper and Spy were having a really hard time with keeping up woth the texan.

Sniper didn't even know the guy could run so fast.

“Dammit Snipes! I ain't gonna slow down! Pyro might be in trouble!”

They turned a corner and quite literally ran face first into a wall.

Sniper cursed as he ran into Engineer, causing him to nearly fall on top of Spy and Scout who luckily moved out of the way before he could.

Engineer rubbed his face groaning, Sniper placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You alright hardhat?”

Engineer waved him off “Yeah Yeah im fine”

He glanced up at the wall he had just ran into, he came face to face with a dingy looking metal door.

Another muffled screamed sounded from behind it.

Engineer cursed, immediately trying to pull the door open with no such luck.

“Dammit! Its locked!”

Spy, after handing a still injured Scout to Sniper, placed a hand on Engineers shoulder.

“Allow me”

Engineer stepped to the side, Spy crouched down pulling out his knife, he began to attempt to jimmy the lock.

After a moment of tense silence, the door clicked opened. Engineer immediately rushed forward, the others following.

They...honestly weren't prepared for what was inside.

The whole room was filled with water, aside from a metal platform that lined the wall. One they were currently standing on.

Scout scanned the room in confusion.

“W-Where's Pyro?”

Engineer squinted before pointing.

“Over there!”

Sniper narrowed his eyes “Bloody hell, is that a...boat?”

Sniper was right, it was a boat. A small wooden one, bobbing gently in the water.

Frowning Engineer cupped his hands around his mouth, calling out for Pyro.

For a second he was meet woth silence, and then something in the boat sat up.

It was Pyro!

Engineer felt his heart soar with relief.

“Oh thank god, Pyro! Buddy it's us!”

Pyro sat all the way up and nearly tipped over the boat as he reached out for them. Crying out.

Engie let out a laugh of relief “He's okay”

Sniper frowned “For now, how are we supposed to get over there?”

Engineer shook his head “I don't know-”

A sudden splashing on the water and Pyro's muffled cries startled them.

"Pyro!”

“Mon dieu, there's something in the water!”

They watched in horror as Pyros small boat began to rock back and forth, whatever that was in the water was clearly trying to get Pyro to join it.

They all let out their own collective cries of horror when Pyros boat finally tipped over, taking Pyro down with it.

“Pyro!”

“Dammit! Where did he go”

Engineer dropped to his knees in front of tje water frantically scanning it for any sign of the firebug.

Sniper gently placed Scout on the ground removing his hat and vest.

Spy glanced at him “ Vhat are you doing?”

Sniper took a stand at the water “Im going in after him”

And before any would say anything the aussie dived into the water disappearing under its black depth.

The three sat in silence, watching the water intently for tje two.

After a bit, they were starting to worry.

“Where are they?” Scout whispered fearfully.

He got his answer a moment later when Sniper broke the surface’ gasping for air a clutching a sobbing Pyro in his arms.

The others all made a grab for them, pulling them onto the platform. And while Scout immediately clung to the shivering and coughing Sniper. Pyro sobbed into Engineers shoulder. The older man carefully wrapping his arms around the youngers back, rocking back and forth slightly.

“Its okay darlin, its alright” he cooed softly.

“Im here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom chapter 6 is done, hopefully you guys enjoyed it!


	7. A whisper in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 7 is Finally up! Hope you enjoy!

Heavy groaned sitting up, every part of his body ached from his fall. He rubbed his head which throbbed his chest ached from every breath he took.

He sat up and almost thought he went blind, he blinked a few times in hopes of clearing up his vision. But the room he had fallen in remained pitch black.

He stood, holding a hand out in front of him to help aid in his search for a way out of the pitch black room.

He made it a few feet before he ran into something or well….someone

Whoever ran into him was much smaller than him and let out a few curses in a familiar irish accent.

Heavy felt his shoulders sag with relief.

“Demo? Is that you?”

The person stopped talking “Heavy?” Demo whispered.

Heavy could feel his face practically split in to from his wide grin, he reached out blindly and pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. 

“Deno! You okay!”

To his surprise, Demo squirmed out of his grasp frantically shushing and putting a hand over his mouth.

“Shhhhh! Quiet! Don't let it hear ya!”

Heavy pulled the smaller mans hand away from his mouth, keeping his voice low.

“Let what hear me?”

A low snarl echoed of of the pitch black rooms walls.

Heavy could feel Demo tense.

“That's what”  
***********************  
It took awhile, but they were able to calm poor Pyro down. Who immediately went in a mumbling tangent, asking them all sorts of muffled questions. 

Engineer held his hands out in front of him.

“Easy Pyro, can't understand ya when you talk that face. Now take a deep breath, and ask me again”

Pyro paused a tool a shaky breath from under his mask, before asking another muffled question.

Engineer shook his head “We don't know how we got here either, i just recently ran into these three before we heard ya hollering and came a running” 

Pyro made a concerned noise, cocking his head to the side.

Engineer sadly shook his head.

“No, we haven't seen any of the others. But were hoping to find em” 

“Speaking of which” Spy spoke up from behind them.

“We should probably make our way out of zhis here room incase whatever's in ze water decides to pull another one of us in”

Pyro shuddered slightly clutching tightly to Engineer who patted him on the back. Standing up and helping the younger stand up alongside him.

“Spies right, we need to get a move on. The faster we find the others, the faster we can get the hell outta here”

The others all nodded, Sniper making a move to stand when he crashed back down to the ground hissing in pain and clutching his side.

The others were at his side in second.

“Snipes! Snipes whats wrong!?”

Sniper groaned, removing his hand from his side to reveal his blood soaked shirt.

“I-I think” Sniper hissed “T-That thing g-got me” 

Engineer mentally cursed.

Now they had two injured teammates, and if Snipers wound was as bad as it looked. They didn't have much time.

Engineer and Spy exchanged a worried looked.

They needed to find the others fast.   
*********************  
Heavy's heart pounded in his chest as he ran blindly through the dark hallway.

“Dammit Heavy! Put me down I can run by me self! 

Heavy ignored him turning a sharp corner, nearly running into another wall. 

He couldn't tell if that....thing was still following them. But that didn't make him run any less faster.

Suddenly Heavy rammed face first into a wall, the impacted sending him stumbling back a few feet and falling back on his back.

Heavy scrambled to his feet immediately, setting Demo to his feet he began to feel against the wall.

“Heavy….” Demo muttered back slightly against the larger man. 

The steady sound of low growls echoed in the halls, getting closer with each passing second.

Heavy's desperately searched his large hands fumbling for something.

“Heavy!” Demo cried out, the snarls couldn't be more than a few feet away.

Heavy's hand grasped what he was looking for and he quickly threw open the door. Grabbing Demo he pulled the two of them through the doorway. Slamming the door shut behind them.

The two lay there panting, adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

Demo let out a nervous laugh.

“Geez lad, how'd ya know bout that door being there?”

Heavy's face remained solemn.

“I didn't”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chap was short! Next one should be longer i promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, look like they got separated! And I wonder what's in the water. Also what do I guys think? Would u be interested in more?


End file.
